That Man
by Getting2KnowL
Summary: Molly thinks that singer Caro Emerald must somehow know Sherlock Holmes... how else could one explain how perfectly her song That Man describes the world's only consulting detective? A Sherlolly oneshot


**That Man**  
A Sherlolly One Shot  
_Lyrics_

* * *

_Ooh that man is like a flame  
Ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I'm gonna love that man_

The first time Molly heard Caro Emerald's song **That Man**, she had been bundled up on the couch, watching the endearing tale of a little chimpanzee named Oscar in some Disney Nature movie that happened to be on. She was far to engrossed in the story of the adorable little chimp to pay much attention to the catchy 1940's flapper style song, if she had been, she would have declared right then and there that, **That Man** had been written for Sherlock Holmes.

_Ooh that man is on my list  
Ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I'm gonna love that man_

The second time she hears it, it's while she's at Tesco, picking up a bottle of wine to take over to John and Mary's. The good doctor popped the question just the week before and had invited Molly and Sherlock over for a celebratory dinner.

The tune sounds familiar, though she can't quite place it, all she knows is she finds her toes tapping along to the beat while she waits in line. The catchy tune unknowingly gets stuck in her head; so much so, that she doesn't even realize she's still humming it until she's in the Morstan-Watson foyer with Sherlock, on the receiving end of his signature eyebrow raise.

She smiles shyly and shrugs, continuing to hum as she heads to the kitchen to see if Mary needs any help.

_Ooh that man is like a flame  
Ooh that man drives me insane  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I'm gonna love that man_

The third time she hears it, it's at Mary's hen night, and this time she knows the song, has it downloaded on her iPod, (and one look at her most played list would reveal it's one of her favorites) so she can't ignore the catcalls when it begins and Mary practically shoves her on stage.

With more than a couple drinks under her belt (pub golf can get challenging after the 7th hole) she can't help but stumble drunkenly onto the stage and belt out the song at the top of her lungs (and a little off key if she's being honest). Singing the song out loud feels liberating, like she's finally admitting to the world (or at least the audience at this horrible karaoke bar) what she wants from the infuriating man.

And so she ends the song with a slightly slurred, "And that goes out to Sherlock Holmes." Before dissolving in a fit of giggles as she nearly falls over when she bows.

In the morning she'll wake up with the worst hangover of her life (even worse than the one she had after her first Guy Fawkes party away from home during her first year at uni) and she'll thank God that Mary had the sense to have her hen night the weekend before the wedding, as Molly prays to the porcelain god (also known as her toilet) promising to never drink again.

Once she's convinced she's done emptying the contents of her stomach, her mobile chimes with an invitation from one of the bridesmaids' to an online album of the previous night. She looks through the photos on her mobile, laughing in embarrassment at all the candid moments and cheesy group photos that have been posted. Nothing looks too crazy though, so she thinks nothing of it as she pops a couple of aspirin and decides to go back to bed.

_Ooh that man is on my list  
Ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I'm gonna love that man_

The next time she hears it, it's playing from Sherlock's mobile during the reception, one of the bridesmaids somehow got his number and forwarded the video of her singing at the hen night. She flushes in embarrassment as she nearly trips over her dress trying to get to him before he hears what she says when the song ends.

She almost makes it.

If that damn waiter hadn't been in the way.

Champagne goes flying as she collides with the poor unsuspecting server, and they both end up a heap on the floor.

He stops watching the video, as the spectacular fool she's made of herself draws his (and everyone else's) attention to the maid of honor, sprawled gracelessly on the floor. Thankfully most everyone assumes it's the waiters fault, and she smiles gratefully when he winks at her before apologizing profusely, letting them continue to think that it was his fault even though it was really hers (she hopes he doesn't get sacked for it).

She's just about to take the servers offered hand, except she knows the hand that's been placed before her. She knows every swirl of the finger pads, every bend of the knuckles and even the curve of the well manicured nails. She has dreamed of these hands, strong and steady, running themselves all over her (she flushes in embarrassment knowing that she has to get her cheeks under control before she looks up at him, knowing that he'll probably deduce the less than wholesome direction her thoughts have gone). Taking a breath, she shyly looked up to see Sherlock looking down at her.

She's too stunned/embarrassed to have any proper brain function, so it's not until he raises an eyebrow that she comes to and places her hand delicately in his, and marvels at how easily he pulls her to her feet. (Not that she weighs much, and she _knows_ that despite the wiry frame, he's got the strength of a boxer, but for some reason it still surprises her)

She's further shocked when he doesn't let go of her hand, rather choosing to lead her away from the mess, towards a table in the corner where he sits her down and does a visual assessment of her, making sure she escaped the fall unharmed.

"Sherlock I'm fine," she smooths the dress out, glad that she ran into the server with the champagne and not the red wine, lord knows it would've stained the beautiful pastel yellow gown beyond salvation. "It should be a sin to be as clumsy as I am." she giggles more out of nervousness than anything.

"If it were, you'd be a liar." He retorts and Molly isn't quite sure what he means, and the gleam of mischief in his eyes confuses her further.

"Beg pardon?" She blinks, and Sherlock finds it rather coquettish, even though he knows that's not her intention.

"Apparently, your only sin is not being able to win." his grin is playful and just a bit smug.

Molly's sure her face has invented a new shade of red. "Oh god." She buries her face into her hands. She's hiding in her palms, unable to look at him, "Do me a favor and delete that from your hard drive alright?"

He's kneeling before her, gently pulling her hands from her face, "Why on earth would I do that?" His eyes are imploring and genuinely confused.

His fingers are gently gliding over the underside of her wrists and she finds the sensation completely intoxicating.

"What you fail to understand Molly, is you can't win, or even play the game against someone who is on your side." His voice is smooth and silky, and she gets lost in the timbre of it before she processes the words.

Wait. What?

Molly stares at him, a slow smile spreads across her face as she figures it out.

_Ooh I'm gonna love that man_

* * *

So I heard this song when I was watching Chimpanzee, and I absolutely fell in love with it. Several months later, I finally began to watch Sherlock, and as soon as I saw Molly, hopelessly in love with our favorite manchild, I knew that this was the perfect song for them. Hope y'all agree!

Oh yea, I slightly changed the lyrics on the third chorus, the second line should be That man plays me like a game, not That man drives me insane... I just felt like adding the insane bit fit better.

Getting2KnowL  
=11112013=


End file.
